


Remember When Love

by HeadphoneActor



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Momo lays in bed with Sana, going through their memories.





	Remember When Love

her hands were warm, dry and pale, momo held it. stared in to her gorgeous eyes, so easy to fall in love with. who wouldn't fall in love with them?  
"do you remember...when we met?" momo asked, lightly tracing sana's fingers with her blunt nails.  
"at school, right? I remember, you wore this cute little blue turtle neck and you still had a fringe...wow, we've been together a while, haven't we?" sana's eyes stared into momo's, so open, bright and loving.  
"yeah, you came up to me and told me I was cute, I've never been so flustered" momo giggled, curling her legs up closer to her, cheeks pink.   
"It was a memorable first impressions" sana agreed, her smile wide at the memory. momo stared at her girlfriend. she was truly beautiful, a real show stopper.  
"you would talk to me every day, you had a new cheesy pick up line every time I saw you, it was a matter of time before I fell in love with you." momo fondly smiled back, eyes bright.   
"everyone does eventually" was her girlfriends reply.

momo wiggles on the bed, getting closer to sana, "I think the day you told me you liked me was one of the best days of my life" momo admitted.   
"I was always worried that I wouldn't find the perfect person, my soulmate, when this beautiful woman, with an amazing personality came up to me and said that they loved me, it was like a dream. you're like a dream" momo curled closer and gave sana's palm an open mouth kiss. delicate. loving.  
"I was so happy when you said yes, you have no idea" sana softly mumbled, looking down at the dark haired girl, pecking her on the crown of her head.   
"I thought my heart would burst" sana breathed, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I'll admit, when you asked me to move in with you I thought you were joking" momo hugged sana, face on her shoulder, the words whispered into her ear.  
sana giggled, the sound ethereal, angelic.  
"why?"   
"I thought I loved you way more than you loved me. when you asked me to move in I was like, wow, this is serious" sana giggled at momo's words, hiding he face into the others shoulder.   
"are you glad you moved in?" sana murmured, her demeanor soft and sweet.  
momo kissed her shoulder, soft and sweet.

"our first anniversary was so chaotic, wasn't it?" sana started, she chuckled at the memory.  
"definitely" momo giggled back, "we didn't know what to do so we had a party. romantic, wasn't it? especially when jihyo threw up on my dress" her words were warm at the memory, making sana's soft giggle turn into a laugh.  
"jeongyeon has a video of that somewhere I think. god, we should meet up with everyone again sometime. I miss them" sana hugged momo closer to her.  
momo nodded in agreement, "that would be nice".

momo felt her hand shake, sana held it tighter.   
"you cold?" she asked, bringing a blanket to cover their shoulders.   
"a little" momo pulled the blanket higher, her grip loosened on sana.  
"do you remember when dahyun moved in next door?" momo asked, her gaze staring intently at sana's shoulder.  
sana nodded, head tilted, "odd segway but yeah, I remember, why?"   
momo shrugged, "she's become a good friend"  
sana nodded, a little tense, her smile remained, bright and beautiful.

"I love you" momo pulled the cover off her gently, sana sat up alongside her.  
"I love you too" she said, "what you doing?"   
momo stood up before she slowly looked at sana.  
"I love you, but you cheated on me. I respect myself too much to stay with you." momo looked sana in the eye, sana's eyes were afraid.  
"thank you, for the love you gave me for all those years. for the memories, for the confidence I gained, for the friends I made. I hope dahyun makes you happy. that she gives you what I couldn't. thank you, sana minatozaki, for making the last five years so amazing and full of colour and love. our time has come to an end, now we will start a new chapter in our lives. goodbye."  
sana reached for momo, but she had already left. heart heavy but knowing this was the right thing she had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Sana, Dahyun & Momo :((( but I had this idea nagging in the back of my head for days now   
If you have any constructive criticism or advice, please comment, I know I'm not the best writer and I'm always trying to improve!


End file.
